


Do plants have feelings?

by Danandphil_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphil_trash/pseuds/Danandphil_trash
Summary: in which phil can't sleep





	Do plants have feelings?

Imagine Dan and Phil in a hotel room, sharing the same bed because domesticity, Dan is fast asleep, while Phil is wide awake. Phil shakes Dan awake. "Dan." He whispers. "What is it Phil?" Dan mumbles sleepily, rolling over to look at him. "What if plants had feelings?" Phil says, wide eyed. Dan stares at him, astounded by the redundancy of the question. "ITS TWO IN THE ACTUAL F**KING MORNING PHIL, GO TO SLEEP." He whisper yells, turning over and snuggling down into the blankets. "Oh. Okay." Phil says, leaning back down.  
FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
"Dan!" Phil says, shaking Dan. "NO." Dan responds. "But Dan," "No. Go to sleep." "But-" "NO, PHIL." "What if-" "Sleep, Phil. NOW." "Cuddle?" Phil pleads. Dan rolls over. "Fine. C'mere" Phil grins and wraps his arms around Dan, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
